


Geburtstagsgeschenke

by luthien82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist schon deprimierend, wenn an deinem Geburtstag noch nicht mal dein Lebenspartner den Anstand hat, dir einen Geburtstagsgruß zu schicken. - Harry feiert den beschissensten Geburtstag seit seinem elften Lebensjahr. Oder doch nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geburtstagsgeschenke

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist/war **Firey** (von animexx.de) zu ihrem Geburtstag 2005 gewidmet.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Brothers and everyone else who thinks they own a piece of it. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Das war mit Abstand der mieseste Geburtstag seines Lebens! Wirklich, Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sein Geburtstag seit seinem elften Lebensjahr dermaßen beschissen gewesen wäre. Nicht nur, dass offenbar alle Welt der Meinung zu sein schien, ihm heute ans Bein pissen zu müssen, oh nein. Obendrein schien sein Lebensgefährte den heutigen Tag komplett vergessen zu haben. Okay, er war nicht in der Stadt, sondern draußen auf einer Mission, aber er hätte doch wenigstens eine Eule schicken können! Harry erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran, dass sein Geliebter das letztes Jahr getan hatte, als er in Übersee festsaß und Harry nicht persönlich gratulieren konnte.

Nicht, dass sie das nicht tausendfach nachgeholt hätten.

Dennoch, in diesem Jahr schien Harry selbst seinem Partner nicht wichtig genug zu sein, um ihm einen Geburtstagsgruß zu schicken. Die Welt war manchmal wirklich zum kotzen und furchtbar ungerecht.

Seufzend betrat Harry die U-Bahn, die ihn nach Hause bringen würde, und sah sich kurz in dem für die relativ späte Stunde ziemlich vollen Abteil um. Rasch ergriff er eine der Halteschlaufen und blendete die Hintergrundgeräusche aus, um über seine momentane Situation nachzudenken.

Warum hatte er ihm keine Eule geschickt? War etwas dazwischen gekommen? Hatte er zu viel zu tun? Oder war er Harrys überdrüssig und hatte sich etwas Neues gesucht?

Nein, das konnte es nicht sein, rebellierte Harrys Geist sofort. Das würde er ihm niemals antun, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, um an diesen Punkt zu kommen, an dem sie mehr oder weniger harmonisch in einer leidenschaftlichen Beziehung lebten, die seit fast vier Jahren anhielt. Um genau zu sein, war ihr Jahrestag morgen, genau einen Tag nach Harrys Geburtstag.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln erinnerte sich Harry daran, wie sie zusammengekommen waren. Eine Gedenkfeier an seinem 22. Geburtstag, eine etwas unglücklich verlaufene Begegnung und ein heftiger Streit, der schließlich in einer heißen Liebesnacht in Harrys Bett endete. Oh Gott, allein bei der Erinnerung schoss Harry das Blut heiß durch die Adern. So waren sie eben schon immer gewesen, und das hatte sich bis heute nicht sehr geändert.

Nun, vielleicht doch. Hatte Harry die letzten Monate etwa in einer Traumwelt gelebt? War ihre Leidenschaft füreinander erloschen? War er ihm nicht mehr gut genug?

Gott, Harry hasste diese Selbstzweifel! Er wusste, dass sie vollkommen ungerechtfertigt waren, denn er sah verdammt noch mal verteufelt gut und unheimlich sexy aus, was nicht zuletzt seinem am heutigen Tage ziemlich nachlässigen Partner zu verdanken war. Er brachte immer die beste und schlimmste Seite zugleich in Harry hervor.

Harry seufzte erneut, während er in dem engen Abteil sanft hin und her geschaukelt wurde. Verdammt noch mal, wieso hatte er sich nicht gemeldet? War ihm vielleicht etwas passiert? Harry hasste diese Unwissenheit, dieses nagende Gefühl, das noch vom Krieg übrig geblieben war, als er sich permanent Sorgen um die machte, die ihm am Herzen lagen, und ob er sie nach einer Schlacht noch einmal lebend wieder sah. Sofort krampfte sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, als er an Ginny dachte. Süße, unschuldige Ginny, die trotz Harrys Entscheidung, sie mit einer Beziehung zwischen ihnen nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen, auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben war. Es tat zu sehr weh, daran zu denken, also schob er die Erinnerung an ihr junges Gesicht rasch beiseite und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die kahlen U-Bahn-Tunnelwände, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.

Schließlich hielt die Bahn an Harrys Station und er stieg aus. Mit forschen Schritten bahnte er sich seinen Weg aus der Untergrundstation und wandte sich dann nach rechts in Richtung seines Wohnblockes, der noch etwa zwei Straßenzüge entfernt war. Missmutig sah Harry in den Nachthimmel hinauf, als ihn ein leichter Nieselregen traf, sobald er das schützende Dach der Station verließ. Großartig, selbst die Götter schienen ihm heute sagen zu wollen, dass ihnen sein Geburtstag egal war. Fantastisch, einfach fantastisch!

Harry zog die Schultern hoch und senkte den Kopf, während er mit schnellem Schritt seiner Wohnung entgegen eilte. Gott, er war so froh, wenn er diesen Tag endlich hinter sich hatte, wenn er die Tür seines Apartments hinter sich schließen und die Welt aussperren, sich eine heiße Dusche gönnen und sich anschließend in seinem weichen, warmen Bett verkriechen konnte, um diesen beschissenen Tag zu vergessen.

Als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss seiner Wohnung steckte, atmete er erleichtert auf und öffnete die Tür. Dunkelheit begegnete ihm, aber es wunderte ihn nicht wirklich. Es ging immerhin auf beinahe zehn Uhr zu, dank einer kurzfristig angesetzten Razzia, seines Chefs und des zusätzlichen Papierkrams, den es noch heute zu erledigen galt und der ihn mehrere Stunden in seinem Büro festgehalten hatte. Fantastisch, wirklich! Er war froh, dass Ron und Hermine momentan sowieso unterwegs waren und ihm seine Geschenke per Eule geschickt hatten, denn eine eventuelle Geburtstagsparty wäre in diesem Fall sicherlich ins Wasser gefallen.

Und dennoch... wann hatte er das letzte Mal eine Überraschungsparty bekommen? Irgendwie tat es trotz aller Logik weh, in eine dunkle Wohnung zurückzukehren, in der ihn gerade an einem Tag wie heute, an dem man das eigene Leben, die eigene Existenz feiern sollte, nichts als Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit erwartete.

Rasch schob Harry diese deprimierenden Gedanken beiseite, kickte die Tür mit seinem Fuß zu und warf seinen Schlüssel zielsicher auf die kleine Anrichte, die auf der rechten Seite seines kleinen Flurs stand. Er gab sich gar nicht damit ab, das Licht anzumachen, er konnte in seinem kleinen Reich auch im Dunkeln ohne Probleme navigieren. Zielsicher umschiffte er den alten Ohrensessel, der stets im Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer stand, und bewegte sich auf dessen geschlossene Tür zu. Etwas irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. Hatte er die Tür heute Morgen geschlossen? Komisch, daran konnte er sich gar nicht mehr erinnern.

Im Gehen streifte sich Harry die nasse Jacke ab und warf sie achtlos auf einen Stuhl, dann streifte er sich die Schuhe ab, dicht gefolgt von den durchweichten Socken. Da seine Wohnung keinen Teppichboden hatte, sondern Parkett, machte er sich um Schmutz und dergleichen keine Gedanken, mal davon abgesehen, dass er momentan mit der Welt sowieso derart fertig war, dass ihm alles am Arsch vorbei ging, was machten da also noch ein paar zusätzliche Dreckpfützen?

Harry öffnete gerade die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes, als er die Klinke seiner Schlafzimmertür herunterdrückte und die Tür öffnete. Doch als er die Schwelle überschritt, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, seine Finger an seinem Hemd wie zu Eis erstarrt.

Sanftes Kerzenlicht erhellte den Raum gerade stark genug, dass Harry die auf dem Boden und dem Bett verteilten weißen Rosenblätter erkennen konnte. Auf seinem Nachttisch standen eine Flasche Champagner sowie zwei filigrane Champagnerflöten. Dahinter prangte ein stattlicher Strauß roter Rosen, in der ein weißer Umschlag steckte. Doch all diese Dinge verblassten bei dem Anblick dessen, was sich auf Harrys Bett befand.

Cremige Haut, auf einen Meter fünfundachtzig verteilt, schimmerte im Kerzenlicht und verströmte eine beinahe überirdische Schönheit. Lange Beine ruhten entspannt über den Laken, das linke Bein leicht angewinkelt, während eine Hand auf dem nackten Bauch lag. Wohlproportionierte Muskeln bildeten Täler und Hügel, spielten auf dem attraktiven Männerkörper ein interessantes Schattenspiel. Seine Schönheit war von nichts als einer großen, roten Schleife bedeckt, die genau über seinen Schritt drapiert war. Weiches, goldenes Haar fiel über das Kissen, ein leichter Hauch rosa spielte über die hohen Wangenknochen. Die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und so wunderbar voll und rosig, dass sie regelrecht zum Küssen einluden.

Mit einem Ruck kam Harry in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als er begriff, _wer_ da in seinem Bett lag. Sofort stahl sich ein sanftes, liebevolles Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, während er langsam in Richtung Bett ging und den friedlich schlafenden Mann gerührt und beinahe ungläubig betrachtete. Schließlich stand er neben seinem Bett, ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den nackten Körper wandern, und beugte sich dann über die schlafende Gestalt, strich ihr liebevoll eine der goldblonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Diese Geste wurde mit einem kurzen Seufzen begrüßt, doch weiter geschah nichts.

Langsam wanderte Harrys Hand über die weiche Wange und umfing sie schützend, ehe er seinen Kopf senkte und seine Lippen sanft auf den Mund seines Partners drückte. Vorsichtig glitten sie über diese weichen, warmen Lippen, liebkosten erst den einen Mundwinkel, dann den anderen, zogen kurz an der Unterlippe und nippten dann an der Oberlippe. Schließlich wagte sich Harrys Zunge vor und stupste sanft zwischen den Spalt, den die Lippen seines Geliebten bildeten. Sofort öffneten sich diese ein Stück und heißer Atem strich über Harrys feuchte Lippen. In einem sinnlichen Tanz drang Harrys Zunge in das bekannte und doch fremde Territorium vor, erkundete, neckte, erfühlte, _fühlte_.

Eine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn noch näher zu seinem Geliebten zog, ließ Harry schließlich wissen, dass dieser aufgewacht war. Er konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während der Kuss zwischen ihnen sich vertiefte, bis sie sich beide atemlos trennten und nach einem letzten liebevollen Nippen voneinander abließen. Harry hob seinen Kopf ein Stück und öffnete die Augen.

Sofort begegnete ihm der leicht verschlafene, jedoch nicht minder leidenschaftliche Blick aus grauen Augen, der ihm schon so manche schlaflose Nacht beschert hatte. Ein sinnliches Grinsen umspielte die inzwischen vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, ehe eine rauchige Stimme ein leises "Hey" murmelte.

Harry spürte, wie sich auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen ausbreitete, während seine Hand langsam durch das dichte, goldene Haar fuhr, es zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch gleiten ließ und das Gefühl, diesen warmen, willigen Körper wieder unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren, unendlich genoss. Himmel, es war eindeutig zu lange her.

"Ich dachte, du bist auf Mission", durchbrach Harry schließlich die Stille, unterbrach seine Liebkosungen jedoch nicht.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln antwortete ihm. "War ich auch. Bis heute."

"Und du hast keinen Ton gesagt? Du bist so fies", grinste Harry.

"Du liebst mich trotzdem", war der Konter, ehe Harrys Kopf auch schon wieder hinab gezogen wurde und sich ihre Lippen in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss fanden. Irgendwann riss Harry sich los und wanderte mit seinen Lippen zum Ohr seines Geliebten hinab, um dort heiser zu flüstern: "Du hast mir so wahnsinnig gefehlt, Draco."

"Du mir auch", kam die ebenfalls atemlose Antwort, als Harrys Lippen den delikaten Hals hinab wanderten und hauchzarte, Gänsehaut verursachende Küsse auf dem empfindlichen Fleisch verteilten. Dracos Hand vergrub sich in Harrys unbezähmbarer Mähne und er beugte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um Harry mehr Spielraum zu geben.

Als Harry bei Dracos Schlüsselbein ankam, wanderte er mit seinen Lippen über Dracos Adamsapfel zu dessen Kinn hinauf, bis seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter über denen seines Partners schwebten. Ihre Blicke suchten und fanden sich, hielten einander fest, bis Harry murmelte: "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich hier bist."

"Und deinen Geburtstag zum zweiten Mal verpassen? Nicht in diesem Leben", kam die etwas ironische Antwort, ehe Dracos Lippen erneut Harrys Mund versiegelten und er den anderen Mann endgültig aufs Bett hinab zog. Mit einem unterdrückten Laut landete Harry auf dem Körper seines Partners, doch er erholte sich rasch von dieser Überraschung und glitt mit seiner rechten Hand Dracos nackte Brust hinab, bis seine Finger mit dem weichen Stoff des Geschenkbandes in Berührung kamen. Sofort lösten sich Harrys Lippen von Dracos Mund und er setzte sich auf. Er glitt ein Stück an Dracos Körper hinab, bis er auf dessen Oberschenkeln zu sitzen kam, und starrte das rote Geschenkband fasziniert an.

"Happy Birthday", erklang Dracos amüsierte, von Leidenschaft leicht raue Stimme. Harrys Blick flog zu Dracos Gesicht, auf dem ein liebevolles Grinsen lag. Harry konnte nicht anders, als das Grinsen zu erwidern, ehe seine Hände zu der Schleife wanderten und er, mit fragend erhobener Braue und dem Schalk in den Augen, fragte: "Darf ich mein Geschenk jetzt auspacken?"

Harry konnte nur in dem kurzen Stocken von Dracos Atem erkennen, welche Auswirkung diese Worte auf seinen Geliebten hatten. Dennoch ließ sich Draco nicht unterkriegen, denn er wackelte kurz mit seinen Brauen und erwiderte lasziv: "Ich bitte darum."

Unwillkürlich stieg in Harry ob dieser Worte ein Stöhnen auf, und nach einem letzten feurigen Blick in Dracos Gesicht zog er an den Enden der Schleife. Langsam gab das feine Material nach und fiel schließlich beiseite, sammelte sich in einer weichen Wolke um Dracos Hüfte. Harry schluckte schwer, als er seinen Preis betrachtete. Sanft tasteten sich seine Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut von Dracos Oberschenkeln hinauf zu der stolzen Erektion, bis sich seine rechte Hand darum schloss und er einmal langsam und genüsslich daran hinauf und wieder hinab fuhr. Dracos leises Stöhnen war ihm Antwort genug.

Langsam ließ er von seinem Partner ab und begann erneut, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dracos glühender Blick ließ ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen, liebkoste jedes neue Stück freigelegter Haut, bis Harry das Hemd schließlich von seinen Schultern gleiten ließ. Achtlos warf er es durchs Zimmer.

"Sei froh, dass ich die Kerzen mit einem Schutzschild umgeben habe", meinte Draco im nächsten Moment spöttisch. "Andernfalls hätten wir jetzt mit einem Feuer der ganz anderen Art zu kämpfen."

Ruckartig fuhr Harrys Kopf herum. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, musste er unwillkürlich lachen. Sein Hemd hing, augenscheinlich in der Luft, über einer stetig flackernden Kerze, die davon vollkommen unberührt war. Harry wandte sich wieder Draco zu, beugte sich über ihn und sagte dicht an seinem Ohr: "Wie umsichtig von dir."

"Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste", murmelte Draco und knetete sanft Harrys Nacken, während dieser erneut Dracos Hals liebkoste - und dabei den einen oder anderen Knutschfleck hinterließ. "Nachdem du um neun noch immer nicht aufgekreuzt warst... ja, genau da... habe ich die Kerzen vorsichtshalber mit einem... _oh_... einem Schutzzauber belegt, damit mir... mir die Bude nicht abfackelt, falls ich aus Versehen einschlafen sollte. _Oh Merlin, Harry!_ "

Draco brach keuchend mit seiner Erklärung ab, als Harrys Zunge in sein Ohr fuhr und Draco damit eine besonders heftige Gänsehaut bescherte. Unwillkürlich bäumte er sich auf und verkrallte seine Finger in Harrys Schultern. Er fühlte ihn an seinem Ohr grinsen und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. "Wo warst du überhaupt so lange?"

"Überstunden", gab Harry murmelnd zur Antwort. "Ich hatte heute den furchtbarsten Geburtstag seit Jahren."

Sanft wühlten sich die Finger von Dracos rechter Hand in Harrys Haar, während er mit seiner linken Harrys Rückgrat hinab fuhr. Das Gefühl der vertrauten weichen Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen trieb Draco einen Kloß in den Hals, als ihm klar wurde, wie sehr Harry ihm gefehlt hatte. Sofort vergrub er seine Nase in dessen Halsbeuge und atmete seinen unverwechselbaren Geruch ein, ehe er fragte: "Und ist er jetzt immer noch so furchtbar?"

Erneut fühlte er Harry an seinem Hals grinsen, ehe der andere Mann seinen Kopf hob und auf Draco hinab sah. Lasziv ließ er seinen rechten Zeigefinger Dracos Brust hinab wandern und umspielte seinen Bauchnabel, während er hauchte: "Oh, es wird mit jeder vergehenden Minute besser."

Damit umfasste er Dracos Erektion mit seiner Hand und drückte sanft. Draco schloss die Augen und stöhnte unwillkürlich, während er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und Harry somit ein gutes Stück seines Halses präsentierte. Harry ließ diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen und senkte seine Lippen über Dracos Adamsapfel, saugte kurz daran und liebkoste ihn dann kurz mit seiner Zunge, ehe er sich auf Dracos wild pochende Halsschlagader konzentrierte und dabei seine langsame Handbewegung um Dracos Erektion keine Sekunde vernachlässigte, Draco damit immer näher an den Rand des Abgrunds brachte.

Schließlich stoppten ihn Dracos Hände auf seiner Brust und Harry hob seinen Kopf, um seinem Partner ins Gesicht zu sehen. Draco keuchte, seine grauen Iriden waren fast vollständig schwarz vor Lust. Er verkrallte seine Hand in Harrys Haar und zog seinen Kopf unsanft zu sich herab, um ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich aufeinander zu pressen, seine Zunge in einer fließenden Bewegung in Harrys halb geöffnetem Mund zu versenken. Im nächsten Moment fand sich Harry auf dem Rücken wieder, einen triumphierend aussehenden Draco über sich.

Der verschwendete keine Sekunde, setzte sich auf und öffnete Harrys Hose. Kurze Zeit später lag sie, dicht gefolgt von Harrys Unterhose, auf dem Boden. Harry beobachtete seinen Geliebten aus halb geschlossenen Lidern, während dieser mit seinen Händen Harrys Oberschenkel hinauf fuhr, mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Innenseiten liebkosten. Im nächsten Moment beugte er sich herab und umfing Harrys Schaft vollständig mit seinem Mund.

Ohne es zu wollen, geschweige denn kontrollieren zu können, bäumte sich Harry von der Matratze auf, während sich seine Hände in den Laken verkrallten und ein tiefes Stöhnen aus den Tiefen seiner Brust zu Tage trat und im Zimmer widerhallte. Dracos Zunge umkreiste kurz die Spitze von Harrys Erektion, ehe er ihn erneut vollständig in seinen Mund gleiten ließ und um ihn herum schluckte. Das Gefühl, das dabei durch Harrys Nervenbahnen schoss, war unglaublich und trieb ihm Sterne vor die geschlossenen Lider. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg in Dracos Haar, liebkosten es, feuerten seinen Liebhaber stumm in seinem Tun an. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, Draco irgendwie in dem, was er tat, zu beeinflussen, denn sowohl der stahlharte Griff, den dieser um Harrys Hüften hatte, als auch seine ohnehin wahnsinnig brillante Technik, erstickten dies im Keim.

Draco ließ von ihm ab, saugte kurz an der von Speichel und Lusttropfen feuchten Eichel, ehe er mit seiner Zungenspitze die dunkle Vene an der Unterseite hinab fuhr, dann wieder hinauf, um erneut an der Spitze zu saugen. Im nächsten Moment fand Dracos linke Hand ihren Weg zu Harrys Hoden und massierte ihn federleicht. Sofort überlief Harrys Körper eine Gänsehaut und er stöhnte erneut, sah mit verschleiertem Blick zu seinem Liebhaber hinab, der ihm unerschrocken ins Gesicht sah. Plötzlich lächelte Draco, beugte sich gespielt langsam zu Harrys Erektion vor und öffnete beinahe wie in Zeitlupe seinen Mund. Sofort erschien seine Zungenspitze, die kurz, viel zu kurz, hervorschoss und Harry kostete. Dabei ließ Draco seinen Partner nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, neckte ihn mit seinem Blick genauso sehr wie mit seiner Zunge. Schließlich gab Harry auf, presste seinen Kopf hart in sein Kissen und stöhnte. Dies nahm Draco wohl als Zeichen, um die Spitze erneut mit seinen Lippen zu umschließen und sanft daran zu saugen, ehe er neckend mit seiner Zungenspitze an dem harten Schaft hinab fuhr und sie schließlich über die sensitive Hautfalte gleiten ließ. Im nächsten Moment legte sich Draco Harrys Beine über die Schulter, entblößte ihn somit vollkommen seinen Zärtlichkeiten, und senkte seinen Mund wieder vollständig über Harrys Länge.

Harry wimmerte, trunken vor Lust, und warf sich einen Arm über seine Augen, biss sich in die Faust und konnte sein Stöhnen doch nicht unterdrücken, als Dracos talentierter Mund sein Zauberwerk vollführte. Als Harry plötzlich zwei vorwitzige Daumen an seinen Pobacken fühlte, die ihn spreizten, ihn neckten und liebkosten, verlor er beinahe die letzten Reste seines Verstandes. Immer wieder stöhnte er Dracos Namen, pries seine Fähigkeiten, brabbelte Nichtigkeiten und versicherte seinem Partner, wie gut sich das, was dieser tat, anfühlte. Als sich schließlich ein Finger in Harry schob und ihn genau an dem Punkt streichelte, an dem sich all seine Nerven konzentrierten, explodierte seine Welt in einem Funkenregen und er kam, kam, _kam_.

Einige Zeit lang blieb Harry reglos liegen und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er spürte, wie seine Beine von Dracos Schultern glitten und dieser sich langsam seinen Körper hinauf küsste, Harrys Bauchnabel kurz mit seiner Zungenspitze umkreiste und schließlich nach, wie es Harry schien, einer Ewigkeit seine Lippen auf Harrys presste. Sofort teilte Harry die Lippen seines Geliebten mit seiner Zunge, kostete sich selbst in Dracos Mund und stöhnte erneut bei dem Gefühl, wie richtig sich das anfühlte.

Als er Dracos noch immer präsente Erektion an seiner Hüfte spürte, verlor Harry keine Zeit, löste seine Hand aus Dracos Haar, in das sie sich während ihres Kusses verkrallt hatte, und umschloss ihn mit einer Sicherheit, die nur durch jahrelange Intimität entstand. Eine Intimität, die sie ausgiebig und zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit erforscht und ausgelebt hatten und ihrer bis zum heutigen Tage nicht müde waren.

Stöhnend riss sich Draco von Harrys Lippen los und vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Halsbeuge, hauchte kleine Küsse auf die leicht verschwitzte Haut, während seine Hüfte Harrys Hand begegnete. Sicher und geübt glitt Harrys Hand über Dracos Schaft und streichelte gleichzeitig mit seinen Fingerspitzen über dessen Rücken, während die Atmung seines Geliebten stetig abgehackter wurde, seine Hände sich beinahe schmerzhaft in Harrys Haar verkrallten. Als das Zittern, das seinen aufsteigenden Orgasmus ankündigte, in Dracos Körper begann, glitt Harrys Hand von Dracos Rücken zu seinem Kinn, hob es an und verwickelte seinen Partner in einen leidenschaftlichen, fieberhaften Kuss. Im nächsten Moment schluckte Harry das tiefe Stöhnen, das aus Draco hervor brach, als dieser in Harrys Hand kam.

Erst nach einer Ewigkeit ließ das laute Hämmern in Harrys Ohren nach und die Stille im Zimmer drang in sein Bewusstsein vor. Draco lag noch immer reglos auf ihm, doch auch seine Atmung war ruhiger geworden. Wenn Harry nicht alles täuschte, dann war Draco kurz davor, einzuschlafen. Das tat er immer nach einem besonders intensiven Orgasmus oder einer längeren Abstinenzzeit - und sie hatten sich immerhin fast vier Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.

Mit letzter Kraft hob Harry seinen Kopf und tastete nach der Bettdecke, um sie über ihre langsam auskühlenden Körper zu ziehen. Als sich der Stoff über ihre Haut senkte, hob Draco seinen Kopf, hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Harrys Lippen und murmelte: "Ich liebe dich, Harry. Happy Birthday." Dann senkte er seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter, schob sein linkes Bein zwischen Harrys Oberschenkel, schlang seinen Arm um dessen Taille und driftete ins Land der Träume.

Harry starrte gerührt auf den blonden Haarschopf, legte seinen Arm seinerseits um Dracos Taille und zog seinen Partner näher zu sich. Er drückte einen liebevollen Kuss auf Dracos Scheitel und hauchte: "Dank dir ist er das jetzt auch." Damit festigte er seinen Griff um Draco und sah sich ein letztes Mal in seinem Schlafzimmer um.

Ja, dank Draco hatte dieser grausame Tag noch eine äußerst positive Wendung genommen. Vergessen waren sein Chef, nervige Arbeitskollegen und sogar seine Sorgen, dass Draco ihrer Beziehung überdrüssig geworden war. Harrys Blick fiel auf den weißen Briefumschlag, der noch immer in dem Bouquet roter Rosen steckte.

Morgen, entschied er. Das konnte bis morgen warten. Jetzt wollte er nur noch hier liegen, Dracos Nähe genießen und sich glücklich schätzen, dass ausgerechnet er es geschafft hatte, das Herz des ehemaligen Slytherin zu erobern.

" _Nox!_ ", murmelte Harry schließlich und schloss, als das Zimmer in Dunkelheit getaucht wurde, ebenfalls seine Augen. Draco regte sich in seinem Schlummer und presste sich noch näher an Harry. Ein glückliches Lächeln überzog dessen Gesicht, als er seine Nase in Dracos Haar vergrub und kurz tief einatmete. "Ich liebe dich auch", murmelte er, vollkommen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

Das war mit Abstand der beste Geburtstag seines Lebens!


End file.
